


Ruina

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Derek Feels, Drabble, M/M, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jego życie od dawna było ruiną</p><p>Prompt 19. Ruina<br/>(Wersja Pierwsza)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruina

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam zdecydować się na jeden fandom do tego prompta, więc wyszły trzy. Oto pierwszy, sami zdecydujcie który z nich jest najlepszy ;)

Patrząc na swoje życie, Derek wiedział, że jest ruiną. Bez rodziny, bez przyszłości, bez watahy. Podobnie jak jego dom, był w ruinie i nie potrafił się podźwignąć. Nie sam.  
Był zdziwiony, gdy po kilku miesiącach wszystko się zmieniło. Był alfą ze stałym terytorium, mimo problemów, stanowili rodzinę. Nawet dom był w remoncie, tylko on ciągle czuł, że jest ruiną.  
Tylko Stiles wydawał się to zauważać. To on zawsze był obok niego i wspierał w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Bo nie mógł pozwolić, by Hale do końca się załamał. Był podporą całej watahy, więc choć raz to Stiles, mógł być tu dla niego.


End file.
